THE WHIMSICAL ADVENTURE OF THE FFVII LADIES
by PomeloPomace
Summary: It was another quiet night, Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, Scarlet, Elena, Shera and Lucrecia were together in a room. It was kind of peaceful until a shrilling scream was heard and Yuffie decided to investigate it.


The Whimsical Adventure of the FFVII Ladies

By PomeloPomace

Part 1

It was another quiet night. Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, Scarlet, Elena, Shera and Lucrecia were once again together in a room.

Aeris and Tifa sat on the opposite side of each other, playing the most interesting game in the world, namely tic-tac-toe, on a small whiteboard. Aeris was O and Tifa was X. So there were many oxen on the board.

Yuffie was happily munching on Shera's special fruit cake and watching Powerpuff girls on TV. Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup were so cool.

Scarlet was busy trying to find the remote that Yuffie had hidden from her. Scarlet hated that show and she had to find the remote as soon as possible. She couldn't just turn the TV off because Yuffie made it a challenge for her to find the remote.

Elena was trying her best not to let Scarlet know that the remote is in her shirt, under her bra because Yuffie said she would give her Wutai's best sleeping pills in case she had a problem with her favorite coffee that she couldn't stop having again.

Shera was silently watching Aeris and Tifa while holding an eraser in case the two needed it. She had finished making and serving tea and dessert, anyway.

Lucrecia was reading a book. Surprisingly, it wasn't a science-related book she was reading at the moment. On the front greenish cover, there was a picture of a black, unruly haired boy with a thunder shaped scar on his forehead. The text read: Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince.

Although the night was quite quiet, the ladies weren't so bored. Actually, they just found themselves something to be occupied with.

Too bad the peacefulness couldn't last long enough for Aeris and Tifa to settle, Yuffie to watch the show 'til the end, Scarlet to find the remote by herself, Elena to keep the remote hidden, Shera to keep watching Aeris and Tifa and Lucrecia to finish her book.

There was a shrilling scream.

"What was that noise?" Yuffie, as usual, asked up, looking around. The scream was making her hair stand on ends. "You heard that?"

Aeris and Tifa stopped their game, slowly putting their markers down.

"W-was it a scream?" Voiced Shera meekly, moving a little closer to the nearest two girls. The earlier sound really frightened her.

"That can't be any ghost." Said Elena, standing up. "Aeris and Lucrecia are still here."

Scarlet picked up the remote that had just fallen from under Elena's shirt, switched off the TV and threw it right at Aeris' head.

"Oww! That hurts, you know?" Exclaimed Aeris. "What're you thinking?"

"You're pretty solid for a dead person." Said Scarlet.

"You can't say that yourself. I saw the giant robot you were riding exploded before my eyes." Retorted Tifa.

"BOOM!" Exclaimed Yuffie, making a hand gesture to make the picture clear.

"Umm…" Said Shera, smiling weakly.

"Let's just say the writer of this fanfic decides to bring us back because she wants to, okay?" Said Lucrecia, reasonably enough to save the day.

"Reasonable." Nodded Scarlet, crossing her arms across her breast.

"Can't agree more, Luc." Grinned Yuffie.

The rest nodded along with that idea.

"You still didn't have to do that to prove it, you know?" Muttered Aeris, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Umm…" Shera reluctantly began. "What about the noise we heard earlier?"

"Let's go investigate!" Exclaimed Yuffie, feeling now excited instead of afraid. She ran to the other room to get her Conformer, feeling generous enough to get the Princess Guard for Aeris since Tifa already had her gloves with her.

"Thank you, Yuffie." Said Aeris.

Elena and Scarlet loaded bullets into their guns.

Lucrecia looked around the room and decided she would stick with that red baseball bat lying against the wall there. Since the Jenova cells in her wouldn't let her die so easily, she'd better make herself a little bit more useful.

Shera wasn't sure what she was thinking but seeing the others, even Lucrecia, getting ready for battle, she too went to get herself a mop. After all, she had seen Cid using that before. And it was quite effective.

After checking that all of them were ready, Yuffie, the self-proclaimed leader, told them to finally move.

Scarlet was okay with it as long as it wasn't Tifa.

Tifa was okay with it as long as it wasn't Scarlet. Also because Yuffie seemed to be enjoying herself a lot.

The others were okay as long as Scarlet and Tifa didn't start up another slapping contest.

So, in conclusion, Yuffie was now officially the leader.

* * *

They exited the house and Yuffie leaded them toward where the sound had been heard. It was an old, deserted graveyard, which none of them recalled being there despite how old it looked.

"You think someone's playing a joke on us?" Asked Elena, scanning her surrounding carefully.

"I've no idea, El." Said Shera, shaking her head while trying to stick closer to the group.

"If someone's really behind this, we'd better find out and kick their ass!" Yuffie said bravely, being in such a high spirit the surrounding did nothing to her at all.

They walked around the place for a while but found nothing out of ordinary.

"I think we'd better forget it." Suggested Tifa. "Let's get back."

"I've to agree with you this time." Said Scarlet. "It's starting to get cold."

"That's because you're wearing so little." Said Tifa.

"Why don't you look at what you're wearing first?" Scarlet snapped, glaring. "And here I'm trying to be civil."

"…Sorry." Said Tifa. "I was just…"

Scarlet sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "Forget it."

The others looked at one another. They were quite surprised for a sudden display of truce if not friendship between the two but decided it was for the better, so they kept their mouths shut.

They were about to leave but out of the blue, another scream rang through out the place, sending shivers down their spines. Yuffie's; however, were shivers of thrilling excitement.

"That way!" Yuffie pointed toward where the sound was from and took a run.

The others had no choice but to run after her.

After five full minutes of running, the group came to a stop in front of an old, lichen attached well.

"…" Yuffie stared at the well. "Do you think the scream comes from inside this well?"

Elena walked over and looked down into the well. She then grabbed a pebble and threw into it.

"The well is dry. There isn't water in there."

"There might be something at its bottom." Said Aeris with voice barely above a whisper, now starting to get really interested.

"You mean…like a tunnel?" Asked Shera.

"Who knows." Grinned Yuffie. "That's why we have to investigate it."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Said Tifa.

"Do you have a rope?" Asked Lucrecia who had been wordless all the way of their little journey 'til now.

"Oh no." Scarlet looked at the scientist in disbelief. "Not you too."

Lucrecia smiled. "Curiosity is a basic factor for a good scientist."

Elena handed Lucrecia the rope and surprisingly, with superb skill that shocked even Yuffie, Lucrecia started to get to work.

* * *

In no time, all of the women, Tifa and Scarlet included, were inside the well, which had proven true to be dry. It seemed no one was using it for ages. That explained why it was here, in the abandoned graveyard at the first place.

But there was no tunnel. Or at least, the entrance to such tunnel wasn't found at the moment.

That was the reason why the ladies were looking and poking here and there on the lichen attached wall.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here." Said Scarlet, looking down at her dusty hands in disgust.

"Hey, you're on the same train with us now, so there's no point in backing out now, is it?" Yuffie had her point.

Scarlet muttered something under her breath and proceeded to find the seemingly non-existence tunnel, poking at the wall ahead of her a little too hard.

All of a sudden, the wall where she hit crumbled into heaps of rocks.

Scarlet stared.

Aeris clapped her hands together and said in a cheery voice. "There! Scarlet has found it!"

The others' heads snapped toward the said direction. Their eyes widened in awe.

Yuffie punched a fist on her other palm. "There! Let's go!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


End file.
